First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-3$ and $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-3$ and the product of $-4$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $5$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-3x + 5) = \color{orange}{-4(-3x+5)}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $\color{orange}{-4(-3x+5)}$ $-4(-3x+5)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-3x+5)-3$.